Wu's younger brother
by Pikachuninja99
Summary: Something has been kept secret in Lloyd's family... even from Wu. He has learned that his uncle has a little brother, but is he completely gone? Jesse also discovered a new portal when she and her friends try to catch Ivor for stealing the Atlas book. Join the ninjas and Jesse's crew, as they find the lost brother and stop the villains that come in their way.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: The missing family member

 **(A/N: Hi, and this is just a odd little theory I had when Episode 7 came out. So this will be a little crazy but we will see what will happen. Also here are some of the ships that will be in this story; Female Jesse x Ivor, Jaya, Lava shipping, Eyes-on-you shipping, maybe Greenflame, Lukas x Petra x Cole, and Pixane. So with that out of the way, let's get Started)**

"What?!?"

Yep... That was the reaction of the ninja when Lloyd told them that their Sensei used to had a little brother. Oh wait! I haven't told you how he knew that. It was a long story, but it happened like this...

In season 4; the Element Tournament

Lloyd and his father, Sensei Garmadon, was wondering around Chen's island talking about stuff like Garmadon's past mistakes with Misako and his brother Wu.

Then Garmadon looked back at his son, with a worried look on his face, and the he said. "Lloyd... I-I need to tell you something, important."

Lloyd glance back at his father before he continued, "It's not about me this time. It's about my brother, and I hope that when I tell you this, that you are able to tell him as well?"

Lloyd, who was first confused about what his father was talking about, quickly nodded his head and replied, "Of-of course dad. And what would that be?"

Garmadon faced him and answered. "My brother used to have... a younger brother."

"What!?" Lloyd shouted loudly in shock. His uncle had another brother this whole time? "Is-is this true father? You and Wu used to had... a younger brother?"

"As much as it pains me to remember that, yes." Garmadon replied in a sad tone as he looked at the ground. Lloyd then asked, "So... where is he now?"

"Gone."

"What?" Lloyd gasped at his father answer. His other uncle, gone. This can't be true. "What do you mean, gone?"

"He got kidnapped when my brother was just three years old, that's... was he never remembered him, it was so long ago." Garmadon answered again to his son.

Lloyd thought about this for a moment, taking in this new information even if it was a lot to take in. Lloyd agreed to his father's request. "Of course, I will tell Sensei Wu about this when I have the chance."

Garmadon smiled at him, "Thank you son, for understanding." Lloyd smiled back, then continued with the long walk through the forest.

A few months later(after the day of the departed special)

Lloyd had hold his promise for at least a few months. Now he finally has the chance to tell his uncle the truth.

"Finally, I can get my chance to tell him." Lloyd mumbled under his breath, he got up from his seat and started to head to his Sensei's tea shop.

"To tell him what?" Lloyd jumped in surprise by Jay's voice right in front of him. Lloyd also saw the rest of the ninjas in front of the door he was heading to.(Also quick note they are on the destiny bounty ship)

Kai looked at the surprised Lloyd with a suspicious look on his face, and asked, "Hey Lloyd, if you want to tell Sensei Wu something important then what is it?"

Lloyd stuttered on his words, he was not expecting the other ninjas would want to know about this! "S.s.s- Sensei... Wu-had... has..." Zane then asked, "Has what?"

"MY UNCLE HAS A LITTLE BROTHER!!!"

"What?!?" The ninjas shouted out loud.

Lloyd then looked at them with embarrassment an his face, then he quickly sighed. "Yes."

 _Meanwhile in the portal hallway(it's at the end of Episode 7)_

Five people were standing in front of a long height of stairs leading upwards to who knows what. These people were three females and two males, and they were.

Jesse, the green eyed girl with a light blue, white, and yellow armor called SwordBreaker. She had jet black hair with a yellow hair clip that holds the hair on the left side of her face.

Next was Petra, a close friend to Jesse, and a member of the new Order of the Stone. She had navy blue and golden armor with a crown-like helmet; and have reddish, orange hair and brown eyes.

Also there was Harper, a formal member of the legendary Old Builders. She had braided silver hair, with a tan coat with a light brown hood and has gray eyes.

Then there's Lukas, a super best friend to Jesse and Petra. He has nice blonde hair and also had goggles on his head; he also had an adventure type of outfit, and has light blue eyes.

And last but not least is Ivor, a member of the old Order of the Stone, an expert in brewing potions, and has lapis blue eyes. He had an olive green rode-like coat, a leather belt with a golden belt buckle with a lapis gem in the middle of it. He also had black, glossy hair and dirty messy boots.

And one of them is Wu's long lost younger brother.

Ivor: "Adventure?"

To be continued

 **(Authors Note: I hope you like this new type of idea as well as this chapter, and we'll see what happens next. Bye.)**

Finished: 8/19/16 Edited: 4/14/17


	2. chapter 2

Chapter two: Plastic trees

 **(Hi I'm back after a long wait. Sorry, got busy, also I had a hard time trying to make the chapter, so... yeah. With that said let's get started)**

 _After Episode 8_

"Ha Ha! Adventure!" Ivor cheered as he held the Atlas book as well as the enchanted flint and steel in his hands.

Jesse and her friends went chasing after him. He was not getting away with this.

Ivor looked back and saw Jesse and her friends catching up with him, he growled in annoyance before taking out a potion of swiftness.

Jesse saw what he was doing and before she knew it, he was gone. Petra growled in frustration, then asked Jesse, "He's getting away! Should we split-up and cut him off up ahead?"

Jesse nodded, "Great idea, Petra. Alright, Petra and Lukas will go left; Axel and Olivia will take the right; and I will continue straight!" she announced to them. They agreed with that and went on their separate ways.

With Ivor, he arrived at the portal, it was underneath the Old Builders temple, (A/N: Jesse made a portal there so that they have an easier way to get to the portal-hallway) and flicked the flint and steel and activated the portal.

Jesse saw Ivor by the portal, and he was about to go in. "HEY!!" She yelled, startling him. Ivor looked behind him and saw her. Jesse, without thinking, tackled him and the two of them accidentally went into the portal.

Petra, Lukas, Olivia, and Axel finally arrived and saw that Jesse and Ivor tumbled into the portal. Petra groaned as she looked at the others, "Ivor! Let's go after them!" she announced.

They nodded and headed towards the portal, and saw Ivor quickly got away from Jesse and ran towards a rainbow portal. Olivia went to Jesse and help her up, "What happen, Jesse? I thought you had him?!"

"I did have him." claimed Jesse, "But he have a potion of harming and he took that opportunity to get away."

Lukas sighed and looked at the rainbow portal with confusion. "I never saw this portal before." Petra had to agree, "Yeah, we never saw this before."

Jesse also noticed that too, but quickly shook her head and look at Petra, "I'm not sure how we missed that, but we need to catch up with Ivor."

Everyone agreed with that and went through the portal, trying to find him.

 _In Ninjago, by Jamanakai Village_

Ivor had arrived in a opened area, surrounded by a village in the distance and a few odd looking trees around him.

"Adventure- wait, what's up with this place? It's umm... weird looking, but... so oddly familiar." Ivor muttered to himself, walking around the area. He then heard some yelling above him, he looked up for a brief moment and Jesse landed on him.

Petra and Lukas landed safely and saw the weird landscape. "Well, this is new." Lukas finally said from the awkward silence.

Jesse looked around and saw the same thing too, "This is so weird," she then heard an angry groan and saw Ivor below her.

"Get off." He hissed and Jesse jumped off of him. Ivor got up also and looked at them, looking a bit nervous. "I... I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"Yes." Lukas nodded and put his hands on his hips. Petra then noticed a village in the distance and pointed out, "Hey, there's a village over there! Maybe we can asked for directions for where the portal is, or directions on somewhere to stay."

Jesse nodded and agreed with her, "Ya, we should go there, get some help and find the portal." she then realized something and looked at Ivor, "Wait, Ivor. You still have the Atlas book, right?"

Ivor checked his inventory and his eyes widen in shock. "Umm... I think I may have drop it when I got here. Opps."

Jesse was about to yell at him but shut her mouth and sighed, "We'll... find it some time today."

Her friends sighed and headed to the village. But Ivor had a feeling that... he might have been here before, somehow.

 _With the ninja_

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight. Your uncle has a younger brother? But he never knew that, because he got taken away, as well as your father keeping it a secret for so long, and trusting you with finally telling him that?" Jay asked Lloyd.

Lloyd looked at him before nodding at him, "In a way, yes. He did."

Nya looked at him and asked, "Lloyd, when did you know about this?"

"When we were at Chen's Island, at the Tournament of Elements." Lloyd explained to her. "He told me to tell my uncle someday."

Zane then asked him, "Do you know where his brother is?" Lloyd shook his head, "No, my father said that he doesn't know where he is after the brother got taken away."

"Maybe we can go out and find him someday when there isn't any evil around." Cole suggested.

Lloyd smiled at them, "Thanks for understanding guys."

Kai then suggested, "We can go and stop by Sensei's tea shop tomorrow and tell him."

Everyone nodded and agreed that they will tell Wu about this information. Jay started the Destiny Bounty and set a course to the tea shop.

Lloyd just hoped that when they do tell their Sensei, that they will have a chance to find the lost brother.

Started: 9/8/16 Finished: 5/2/17

 **(Well, that took forever. Hope you like the story and we'll see what happens in the next chapter, bye)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Burned memories

Jesse and her friends headed towards Jamanakai Village. They noticed the peaceful presence around the place, also the people who lives there were... interesting. They had yellow skin, claw-like hands, black round eyes, and smoothed bodies.

"This is- umm, interesting." Petra said, as she tried to find the right words. Jesse nodded in agreement, "Yeah, that's one way to put it."

Lukas looked around the places as his emotions were filled with concern and nervousness. "I'm starting to think that this is a bad idea."

Jesse turned to stare at her friend and asked, "What makes you say that?"

"Excuse me sir." Ivor asked a man by a small shop, "Do you know what village this is?"

"Of course, it's-" the man said turning around to face Ivor but then stopped mid-sentence as he yelled and his eyes widened in shock. Ivor stared in confusion at him thinking 'what's the matter?'

Jesse soon realized that everyone was looking at them in silence and surprise. Some of them were whispering to one another. "Oh, boy." She mumbled as she looked around the town. "I think we should be going."

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly." Lukas agreed and they ran away from the place. They stopped just 15 feet away from the town or whatever it was, Jesse catch her breath before turning to face her friends. "Well, that could've gone worse." She told them.

"Yeah, I figured that we would have looked like a sore thumb out there." Lukas explained to them. "But now, we have little help about this world then ever before."

Ivor sighed before his eyes caught something interesting. "Yeah guys, look at that!" he shouted, "It looks like some sort of building. Do you think that we'll find something us- I mean, helpful in there?"

Jesse turned to the direction that he was pointing at, and saw an silhouette of a house on a large mountain. Also it was really far away from where their standing. She looked around before she spotted a long wooden shovel thing with string at the side(Catapult).

"Hey, maybe we can use this to help us get across." Jesse said as she walked to the thing. Her friends followed behind her as they all gathered around the object. "I mean... it looks like it could be active."

"Ivor," Petra asked the alchemist, "Did you got anything extra when we were at the competitors village?" The man checked his inventory before pulling out a few items, "Yes, I got some snowballs and ender-pearls."

"Perfect, we can maybe used the pearls to get to that mountain." The raven-haired girl explains. "Alright. We have to put the pearls in this dip in the spoon thing, and we'll have to cut the rope to fling it in that direction. Also, we have to make sure that those pearls activate when we pull the machine."

"That sounds a little complicated but I hope you know what you're doing." Petra said a little concern about the plan.

"Alright, Ivor. The ender-pearls." Jesse asked for the ideas, as he gave one to each of her friends and herself the pearls and they carefully made the pearls activate. Then they carefully placed the items in the catapult and Petra cut the rope then it fling the pearls in the air to the destination as they wait anxiously.

"Hopefully that will get us to the build." Lukas hopes as he tapped his foot in a nervous manner. Jesse paced back and forth as she muttered, "We will get to that house, I just know it-"

As she was saying that, the ender-pearls activate and teleported them to the house. The group all were startled as they felt the uncomfortable area position their in. Well. Expect for Ivor, who was in the air and tumbled down by gravity. He landed with a thud and slowly got up to see the house they got to, and it was not what they'd expected.

It was a burned down monetary.

Everyone was silent and speechless, as they looked at the rundown building that they try to get to in the first place. There was burnt wood and destroyed mysterious items as well as a few half burned photographs. Ivor was extra speechless, as he looked at the history of this strange place. He saw one of the burned photos and picked it up; it was a picture of a older man with two young boys, probably his sons, and one of the sons was holding something but that section was burnt away. As Jesse and the crew were having a background talk about something, Ivor was still staring at the area and the photograph and wondered why was he so interested in this place it's almost like... he wanted to live in this place and want to know what happened here.

"Ivor." Jesse's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry to say that we need to find somewhere else to get help. We came here for nothing."

"No, no no no Jesse." Ivor said shaking his head, "It's not your fault. You didn't know that this place was abandoned. Also, I found this here. I think these were the owners of this place." He then gave the photo the her as the other two looked as well. "Wow, this looks like an old picture." Petra mumbled as she looked at it.

"I agree. This almost looks like it was here, maybe about a hundred years or so." Lukas complemented as well he looked at Ivor and asked, "Do you they moved out when this fire started?"

Ivor shrugged and stroked his beard, "I don't know. It is a possibility. Also, I mean, this is a different world so they might have longer lifespans and they don't used a lot of magic to make kids. So there's a possibility that the disappearum (dis-a-pear-um) disease is cured here."

"That might be true." Jesse said looking down the long stairway down. "Well. It looks like we're going back down... That long way down."

Her friends sighed before they start their long journey... down the mountain. After 37 minutes, they were in a forest in the middle of the night. "Well, looks like we had made ourselves completely lost. There's no nearby towns or anything." Jesse said when she noticed that they're lost.

Petra saw something that had caught her eye and it was an abounded cave. "Hey. How about we take refuge in that cave over there?"

The team took a look at what Petra was pointing at and and saw the cave. Jesse agreed that they'll stay there for the night before they continue their search in the morning.

A few hours later; the guys were sleeping in the cave by the fire that they made, Petra was slightly sleeping by the cave entrance in case of any danger comes their way as Lukas was nearby the fire curled up in a ball, Jesse was resting by the cave wall on her back, and Ivor was sleeping on Jesse's shoulder snoring softly with a bit of drool streaming down his open mouth. Well all expect for Jesse. She recently had woken up and couldn't get back to sleep, so she just kept watch as her friends slept.

Jesse sighed as she looked up at the night sky from outside and saw the beautiful stars. She then looked at Ivor as he slept peacefully on her. She smiled at him and lightly patted his head as she slightly blushing.

A faint noise filled the air and it got Jesse's attention. She gently moved up, trying not to wake up Ivor, and placed him on the wall. She slowly walked up to Petra and then Lukas to wake them up.

"Petra." Jesse whispered out to her friends, "Lukas. Wake up. I think something's outside."

Petra yawned and tried to wake herself up, "Wh-what is going on?"

"Jesse?" Lukas moaned out as he got up, "Why did you wake us up?"

"I think there's something out there!" Jesse said, in a quiet tone, "I have a feeling that it might be a mob."

Petra quickly got out her sword when they heard the faint noise that Jesse heard earlier, and it was a growling sound almost like a big monster.

The three of them slowly walked out by the cave entrance and saw something that made them stood still in fear.

Ivor had woken up and saw that Jesse, Lukas, and Petra were out by the entrance and they seem to be staring at something or someone. He got up and walked towards them to see what's going on. He yawned before asking them. "What are you guys doing at this time of day. What is even going on-"

Ivor stopped mid-sentence and looked up that the thing that Jesse and the others were staring at, and his heart began to race and his body started to shake in fear. His eyes widen at the beast that he was staring at.

It was a dragon. A white four-headed DRAGON!

Started: 5/3/17 Finished: 11/12/17

 **(Hi, It's me. So the disappearum disease is a headcannon thing of mine for my MCSM universe, and it's a geane thing in minecraft citizens that takes up a insane amounts of magic to make a kid so there is barely kids in the story mode. So that's all and let's see what happens in the next chapter, Bye.)**


End file.
